Mitos Di Hari Valentine
by FlawlessHand
Summary: Hanya fic ringan tentang Sasuke, Neji dan Kiba mau beli coklat untuk hari Valentine. lalu Kiba menceritakan sebuah mitos tentang Hari Valentine. apa yang diceritakan Kiba kepada Sasuke dan Neji? kenapa Naruto mewek di buat Sasuke? RnR! Warn : SasuFem!Naru, slight ShikaKiba, NejiGaa. ada Yaoi/BL. be kind and review please. CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

MITOS DI HARI VALENTINE

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

Chara :

Hyuuga Neji

Uchiha Sasuke

Uzumaki Naruto

Inuzuka Kiba

Pair : SasuFemNaru, Slight NejiGaa & ShikaKiba.

Rate : T

Genre : Romance-Humor

Warn : Typo(s), humor Garing, AU, Yaoi/BL, Fem!Naru, OOC, No flame, Etc.

Don't Like Don't Read.

Enjoy!

* * *

**13 Februari 2014**

Di ruang kelas.

"Sasuke, temani aku ke toko coklat milik paman Teuchi ya." Kata Neji sambil menoel-noel Sasuke yang tengah _Flirting_ sama Naruto.

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap tajam Neji, "Kau mengganggu!" Neji merengut, "Ayolah Sasuke! Naru bantu aku dong, bilang sama Sasuke-mu itu buat nemenin aku ke Toko coklat paman Teuchi." Rayu Neji pada Naruto.

"Tapi kan Toko coklat paman Teuchi itu jauh, Neji. Kenapa tidak di toko coklat dekat sekolah saja belinya?" tanya Naruto. "Karena, coklat buatan paman Teuchi itu enak sekali. Beda dengan yang ada di dekat sini. Ayolah, Naru. Coklat ini untuk Gaara, sepupumu." Naruto menghela nafas mendengar rengekan cowok yang biasanya cool itu. lalu, ia beralih ke Sasuke, "Suke, temani Neji ya. Kasian tuh dia." Pinta Naruto. Sasuke menghela nafas dan menjawab, "Hn, baikah. lagipula aku juga mau membelikan coklat untukmu, Naru."

"Benarkah?" mata Naruto pun berbinar-binar. Sasuke mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut. "Itu artinya kau mau kan, Sasuke?" Tanya Neji penuh harap. Sasuke mendengus, "Kalau bukan kekasihku yang chubby ini, aku tidak mau menemanimu!"

Neji tertawa garing, "Hahaha ayolah, Sasuke. Jangan marah-marah begitu."

Tiba-tiba suara Ino memanggil, "Naruto, Hinata membawa komik baru. Lihat ke kelasnya yuk!" Ajak Ino. "Iya Tunggu sebentar, Ino! Teme, aku ke kelas Hinata dulu ya." Kata Naruto sambil menepuk pelan pipi Sasuke. Sasuke menampakan wajah tak terima saat Naruto pergi.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Besok kan hari Valentine, pasti banyak fansgirls mu yang memberi coklat." Kata Neji. "Aku tidak butuh. Aku Cuma mau coklat dari Naruto." Ujar Sasuke datar. Neji mendengus, "Kau ini cinta mati dengan Naruto ya? Oh ya, aku mengajak Kiba juga. Tak keberatan kan?"

"Aku akan keberatan jika kau mengajak Chouji dan menyuruhku untuk menggendongnya." Kata Sasuke tidak nyambung.

**SHHHIIINNNGGGG**

Kemudian hening...

Neji tertawa hambar, "Hahah, kau garing sekali, Sasuke. Sudahlah! Imej cool-mu itu sudah mendarah daging. Jadi, tidak cocok kalau kau mencoba untuk melucu. Berbeda sekali dengan Naruto yang memang humoris."

Sasuke menggeram, "Sialan! Diam kau!" Neji itu, selalu pintar jika disuruh mencela orang lain. "Kita pergi sepulang sekolah, pakai mobil-mu dulu ya, Sasuke. Mobilku masuk bengkel pagi ini." Rayu Neji yang kembali membuat Sasuke menggeram.

* * *

"Kiba, Ayo cepat! Kau lama sekali." Kata Neji saat melihat Kiba berjalan menuju ke parkiran sambil melambai. Disebelahnya ada Naruto yang langsung menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hei, _Baby._ Kau tidak ikut kami?" Tanya Sasuke dengan senyum sensual. Naruto pun menjawab dengan wajah merah merona, "Tidak, Suke. Aku mau langsung pulang ke rumah saja. Kamu hati-hati ya di jalan. Jangan ngebut loh!" Naruto memeluk leher Sasuke dan Sasuke pun melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Naruto. Mendengar perhatian sang kekasih, hati Sasuke pun berdebar, "Tentu saja, _Babe. Aishiteru."_ Ujar Sasuke. "_Aishiteru yo, _Suke sayang." Dengan itu, Naruto dan Sasuke pun berciuman mesra tanpa memperdulikan kedua orang yang tengah menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Kemudian Neji berdehem, "Sudah cukup _lovey dovey_-nya, Sasuke. Saatnya pergi." Neji pun masuk ke dalam mobil di susul oleh Kiba yang melambai pada Naruto. Sasuke dengan berat hati melepas Naruto dan masuk kedalam mobil.

Saat tiba di toko coklat itu, mereka melihat berbagai macam bentuk coklat. Kiba memandang penuh hasrat pada coklat berbentuk rusa. Mengingatkannya pada Shikamaru, "Paman, aku mau yang ini." Kata Kiba. Lalu paman Teuchi menghampiri Kiba dan membuka etalase untuk mengambil coklat yang Kiba mau.

"Mau di makan disini, Kiba?" Tanya Paman Teuchi. Kiba menggeleng, "Tidak, dibungkus saja, paman." Paman teuchi terkekeh, "Ah! Untuk seseorang ya? Kau bisa minta pake bungkus kado dengan anak paman yang ada disitu." Kiba pun mengambil coklat itu dan membawanya ke counter tempat pembungkusan.

"Paman, ada coklat yang rasa ramen tidak." Tanya Sasuke ngaco, tak lupa sambil terus memasang wajah sok cool. Paman Teuchi sweatdrop, "Tentu saja tidak ada, Sasuke. Biar aku tebak! Kau mau membelikan Naruto coklat kan?" Tanya Paman Teuchi yang dijawab anggukan oleh Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak kau belikan dia coklat isi jeruk? Naruto kan suka jeruk. Aku yakin dia akan sangat senang." Saran si Paman sambil tersenyum. Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah marah, "PAMAN TAHU DARI MANA KALAU NARUTO SUKA JERUK!? PAMAN MENGUNTIT KEKASIHKU YA? ATAU JANGAN-JANGAN SELAMA INI PAMAN SUKA DENGAN KEKASIHKU! JAWAB PAMAN!" Bentak si bungsu Uchiha sambil menunjuk-nunjuk hidung paman yang wajahnya langsung berubah pucat.

Neji yang berada di belakang Sasuke langsung menahannya, "Sasuke, kau labil sekali sih! Paman Teuchi hanya memberikan saran. Kau ini bagaimana, bukannya kau tahu kalau Naruto memang sering beli coklat di toko ini. Jangan bikin malu dong!" Kata Neji penuh emosi. padahalkan cuma kasih saran, kok dia sewot sih? Batin Neji. Sasuke pun kembali tenang, dan dengan gengsinya dia berkata, "Aku beli yang paman bilang tadi." Paman Teuchi pun hanya tersenyum maklum. Paman yang sabar.

Akhirnya, ketiga cowok itu pun pulang dengan sekotak coklat di tangannya.

"Neji, Kau beli coklat apa untuk Gaara?" Tanya Kiba penasaran. Neji pun membuka kotak berbentuk segi empat di tangannya, Sasuke tertawa mengejek, "Coklat berbentuk guci?" Neji merengut, "Memang salah kalau aku beli coklat berbentuk guci?" Kiba pun terkekeh pelan, "Yah tidak apa sih, Neji. lalu Sasuke, kau coklat apa?" Tanyanya sambil beralih ke Sasuke.

"Ini! buka sendiri, aku lagi nyetir." ia melempar sekotak coklat ke arah Neji dan Neji membukanya dan sweatdrop seketika. "Romantis sih, tapi coklat ini mainstream sekali, Sasuke." Komentar Neji. "Coklat berbentuk love memang sudah mainstream. aku yakin banyak fansgirls mu yang akan memberikan coklat dengan bentuk yang sama." sambung Kiba.

Mata Neji melihat warna oranye di coklat itu, "Sasuke, kau membeli coklat berjamur? kok ada oranye-oranye?" Sasuke menggeram dan memukul kepala Neji, "Aku tidak mungkin membeli coklat berjamur, bodoh! itu jeruk!"

"Oh, kukira jamur." kata Neji cengengesan yang dibalas dengusan oleh Sasuke.

* * *

**14 Februari 2014**

Keesokan harinya.

"Mobilku mogok." Kata Sasuke mengeluh. Ternyata saat ini dia tengah jalan kaki bersama Neji dan Kiba. "Mobilku juga belum keluar dari bengkel." Balas Neji.

"Huh! Sudahlah, lagian sekolah kan dekat dengan rumah kita." Kata Kiba. Tapi tetap saja Sasuke dan Neji merasa tidak keren jika tidak pakai mobil. Kemudian terciptalah keheningan.

Lalu Kiba angkat bicara, "Hei, waktu kecil aku pernah ketakutan dengan kisah wanita coklat yang biasanya banyak diceritakan di musim valentine begini."

Neji dan Sasuke mengrenyit," Wanita coklat itu apa?" Tanya Neji.

"Semacam mitos urban yang sejak dulu ada di Minami Hiryu." Kata Kiba.

"Seperti Yuki Onna, begitu?" Kini Sasuke yang bertanya. Kiba mengangguk.

"Mitos urban? Ceritakan padaku." dan Neji makin penasaran.

Kiba pun memulai ceritanya, "ya, khusus di tanggal 14 februari seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi dan bertopeng tiba-tiba muncul dan dia akan bertanya padamu, 'Lebih suka manis atau pahit?' jika kau keceplosan menjawab maka tubuhmu...akan...**DILUMURI COKLAT!** Kisah yang begitu menyeramkan!" Kata Kiba dengan gemetar dan penuh dramatis.

Sementara itu Sasuke dan Neji sweatdrop dan memandang Kiba aneh, "Memangnya itu seram ya?" Kata Sasuke dengan senyum merendahkan. "Seram darimana?" dilumuri coklat tidak akan membunuhmu, batin Sasuke cuek.

Kiba mendengus, "Diam! Aku belum selesai! Dan konon dia akan menghilang jika kita mengucapkan kata, '**Grease**' tiga kali." Dengan itu Kiba pun mengakhiri cerita-tidak-seramnya.

"Bodoh! Mana ada mitos seperti itu!" Kata Neji tak percaya.

"Sasuke!" sebuah suara membuat ketiga cowok itu menoleh. Oh, ternyata itu Naruto yang tengah berlari dengan rambut panjangnya yang melambai.

"Suke, aku membuatkanmu coklat!" Kata gadis cantik itu dengan riangnya. Kemudian ia mengangkat kedua kotak berbentuk love ditangannya, "Lebih suka yang pahit atau yang manis?"

**JEDEEEEERRR!**

Seketika tubuh ketiga pemuda itu membatu. Apalagi Sasuke dan Neji yang tak menyangka bahwa mitos itu ternyata benar adanya. Ditambah lagi Sasuke yang sangat shock karena tidak menyangka sang kekasih chubbynya itu ternyata adalah...

"WANITA COKELAT! SELAMATKAN JIWA KALIAN!" teriak Kiba diikuti oleh kepanikan Sasuke dan Neji.

"Grease! Grease! Grease! Grease! Grease! Grease!" Rapal ketiga cowok itu. tapi Naruto malah menatap mereka bingung.

"Suke~" Naruto mulai merajuk melihat kekasihnya yang tampan itu menyemburnya dengan kata-kata aneh.

"Grease! Grease! Gre-ah! Persetan dengan grease! Lebih baik aku pergi!" Kata Sasuke sambil berlari kencang.

Kiba pun ikut-ikutan, "Kata-Katanya tidak mempan! Buset! Hantu ini kuat sekali! Sasuke tunggu aku!"

"Brengsek kau, Kiba! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Neji pun cabut seketika meninggalkan Naruto yang mewek.

"Ish! Suke jahat! Naru kasih Gaara saja ah coklatnya." Kata Naruto sambil berlalu pergi.

* * *

The End

A/N

Gaje? I know. My first fic di fandom ini. Ceritanya terinspirasi dari komik Love & Collage karya Inoue Kazurou. Sorry kalau garing. Dan itu sengaja Naruto yang jadi cewek karena, yah terpaksa dibikin cewek karena hantu yang diceritakan kan cewek. Jadinya ya gitu. Kalau Gaara sama Kiba tetep cewek kok. Sebenarnya mau sih ngerubah jadi "COWOK COKLAT!" tapi kayaknya aneh deh. Ya sudahlah! Ada yang mau lanjutannya? Kalau mau bilang ya^^

Hope you like it!

Be kind and RnR please.

Flaw.


	2. Chapter 2

MITOS DI HARI VALENTINE

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

Chara :

Hyuuga Neji

Uchiha Sasuke

Uzumaki Naruto

Inuzuka Kiba

Pair : SasuFemNaru, Slight NejiGaa & ShikaKiba.

Rate : T

Genre : Romance-Humor

Warn : Typo(s), humor Garing, AU, Yaoi/BL, Fem!Naru, OOC, No flame, Etc.

Don't Like Don't Read.

Enjoy!

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Suara langkah kaki Sasuke terdengar begitu jelas di koridor sekolah. Tampaknya ia begitu terburu-buru. Benar saja, kejadian di jalan tadi membuatnya tak habis pikir. Bagaimaa mungkin kekasihnya tercinta itu ternyata adalah jelmaan seorang hantu?

Greeekk

Ia membuka pintu kelas dan langsung terduduk di kursinya. Kelas masih terlihat agak sepi, hanya ada 6 orang yang Sasuke tak peduli siapa mereka. Ia menetralkan nafasnya dan berpikir,

'Sebenarnya tadi itu Naruto atau hantu? Atau jangan-jangan wanita coklat itu menjelma menjadi Naruto? Atau jangan-jangan...Naruto-ku selama ini adlah HANTU WANITA COKLAT! Tidak! Tidak!' Sasuke menggeleng kepalanya keras. Ini semua gara-gara Kiba!

"Sasuke! Seenaknya kau lari duluan!" Nah! Itu dia Kiba dan Neji datang sambil ngos-ngosan. Kiba mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. "Apa-apaan kau, Sasuke? Meninggalkan kami berdua!"

"Kau yang apa-apaan! Berteriak di tengah jalan membuat panik saja! Bagaimana kalau itu bukan wanita coklat melainkan Naruto asli?" Bentak Sasuke. Neji menghela nafas, "Sudah! Sudah! Nanti kalau ada Naruto kan kau bisa minta maaf, Sasuke. Lagian, kau bisa memberinya coklat sebagai tanda permintaan maaf." Kata cowok berambut panjang itu. Sasuke berpikir, 'Benar juga!' lalu ia membuka tasnya dan mencari benda berbentuk kotak berisikan coklat itu. namun hasilnya, NIHIL!

Sasuke memasang wajah horor, "Coklatnya hilang."

"Ya ampun, Sasuke! Memangnya kau taruh dimana coklatmu, hah?" Tanya Kiba dengan gemas. "Tidak mungkin kan ketinggalan, aku memegangnya di tanganku sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah dan waktu Naruto muncul, aku kabur...dan membuang coklat itu entah kemana." Kata Sasuke dengan suaranya yang makin pelan. "AH! SIAL! Bantu aku mencarinya, bel masuk masih lama!"

Saat ini mereka berada di jalan untuk mencari coklat yang Sasuke buang.

"Ketemu!" pekik Kiba. Sasuke berasa di atas awan saat mendengar perkataan Kiba. Ia pun berlari menuju Kiba.

"Mana coklat-" Perkataan Sasuke terputus saat melihat coklat yang ditemukannya sudah penyet dan mencair. Sepertinya coklat itu baru saja tergilas mobil. Sungguh miris. Neji pun sweatdrop melihat coklat itu, "Mungkin hari ini khusus hari sial untukmu, Sasuke." Katanya yang dibalas Sasuke dengan pukulan telak di kepalanya.

"Kau menyumpahiku atau apa?" Kata Sasuke dingin. Neji hanya cengengesan. "Sepertinya aku harus beli lagi." Neji memandangnya dengan aneh, "Apa kau gila? Bel masuk akan berbunyi 10 menit lagi. Dan kau akan pergi ke tempat paman Teuchi pakai apa? Jalan kaki? Ku pastikan setelah pulang dari sana betismu akan sebesar buah semangka!" Kata Neji dengan tegasnya.

Sasuke menggeram, "Bisakah kau berbicara yang penting saja? Aku berterima kasih atas perhatianmu itu, Hyuuga. Tapi aku lebih suka perhatian dari Naruto."

Neji memutar bola matanya, "Terserah!"

"Aku akan meminjam mobil sepupuku, Sai. Dan aku minta izin ke Iruka Sensei saja." Putus Sasuke sambil beranjak kembali ke sekolah. "Pakai mobil ya? Sasuke! Aku ikut!" Teriak Neji. Sasuke menyeringai, "Memangnya kenapa kau mau ikut? Kan hanya beli coklat."

"Ng...anu...jam pelajaran pertama kan dengan Orochimaru-Sensei, jadi..."

"Sudah kuduga." Kata Sasuke sambil terus berjalan. "Boleh ya, Sasuke?" pinta Neji yang dibalas 'Hn' oleh bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Sasuke Senpai! Aku membuatkanmu coklat, terimalah!"

"Tidak usah Sasuke senpai, coklatnya pahit, yang punyaku saja!"

Begitulah teriakan-teriakan di koridor sekolah saat Sasuke, Kiba dan Neji sampai ke sekolah. Sasuke sih tidak peduli. Sampai seorang adik kelasnya berkata, "Senpai! Aku ada coklat berbentuk Sasuke Senpai. Kumohon terimalah."

Sasuke terhenti dan menatap coklat itu, coklat berbentuk dirinya yang berbentuk mini. Kemudian ia menerima coklat itu, "Hn. Kau membuat sendiri?" tanya Sasuke kepada adik kelasnya yang tengah merona. Sementara gadis lain begitu iri melihatnya. Adik kelas itu menggeleng, "Aku membelinya di Cafe Bonheur." Kata gadis itu malu-malu. Dengan itu, Sasuke berlalu pergi bersama Neji dan Kiba yang terbengong, "tumben kau mau menerima coklat dari cewek lain?" Tanya Kiba.

"Aku ingin memberi Naruto coklat seperti ini." Ya, Sasuke akan memesan coklat berbentuk Naruto. Pasti gadis itu suka.

"Cicip Sasuke~ cicip~" Kata Neji sambil berusaha mencolet coklat itu. Sasuke memberikan coklat itu pada Neji yang membuat kedua orang yang mengekornya itu berebutan coklat.

Ruang Seni.

Greekk

Sasuke membuka pintu ruangan itu dan langsung menuju ke meja seseorang yang dia cari, Sai.

"Aku pinjam mobilmu." Kata Sasuke _to the point_.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Sai.

"Beli coklat."

"Kau tidak memberiku coklat, Suke~" Goda Sai dengan senyum palsunya. Sasuke menggeram, "Aku masih normal, bodoh! Cepat berikan kunci mobilmu."

"Hahaha kau pemarah sekali, Suke. Ini ambilah, dan jangan sampai mobilku tergores sedikit pun!" Kata Sai sambil melempar kunci mobilnya.

"Akan kugores mobilmu dengan samurai." Ujar Sasuke dengan seringaian.

"Sialan kau!" Maki Sai saat Sasuke sudah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Tumben Kiba tidak mau ikut." Kata Neji saat mereka di perjalanan menuju cafe. "Setelah ini belok kanan lalu ada persimpangan lagi belok kiri dan cafenya ada di sebelah kanan." Ujar Neji sambil mengaktifkan GPS-nya. Ia merasakan mesin mobil Sasuke mati. "Loh kenapa? mogok ya?" tanyanya saat melihat Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Sebenarnya kita sudah sampai dari tadi, Hyuuga. Kau lamban!" Kata Sasuke tajam sambil keluar dari mobil meninggalkan Neji yang gondok.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam cafe itu. mereka langsung disambut aroma Cake dan coklat yang khas. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju counter untuk memesan.

"Selamat pagi! Anda mau pesan apa, Tuan?" Tanya pelayan itu ramah. Sasuke mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil selembar foto Naruto yang tengah tersenyum.

"Aku pesan coklat yang berbentuk gadis di foto ini." Kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan foto itu.

"Baiklah. Anda mau yang ukuran Small, Medium atau Big?" tanya Pelayan itu lagi.

"Kalau sebesar guling itu medium atau big?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itu Big, tuan. Jadi anda memesan big?"

"Iya."

"Coklatnya akan selesai 3 jam, tuan mau menunggu atau datang lagi nanti?"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, "Kami menunggu saja." Lalu ia membayar dan pelayan itu pun pergi.

"Sasuke, menunggu 3 jam? Apa kau gila?" Tanya Neji tidak terima.

"Siapa suruh kau ikut." Ujar Sasuke dengan cuek.

"Tapi setidaknya belikan aku salah satu cake disini. Mereka menggodaku, seakan-akan berkata, 'Neji ganteng, makan aku dong~' begitu." Kata Neji sambil melihat ke etalase penuh kue.

Sasuke mendengus, "Kau menjijikan! Hapus air liurmu itu dan panggil pelayannya."

Neji pun memanggil si Pelayan dan langsung memesan.

"Aku pesan double layer cheese cake dan cappucino." Kata Neji dengan semangat.

"Tiramisu dan coffe." Kata Sasuke dan pelayan itu pun pergi. tak lama si pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka.

Saat Sasuke akan memotong Tiramisu-nya, Neji langsung mencegahnya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke mendongak.

"Jangan dimakan dulu. Aku belum memoto Kue kita. Akan ku posting ke Instagram." Kata Neji sambil mengeluarkan Iphonenya dan memoto kue Sasuke dan kuenya.

CKREK!

"Kau boleh lanjutkan makanmu, Sasuke." Ujar Neji. Tak lama, Neji tertawa geli sambil melihat Iphonenya. Sasuke penasaran, "Kau ngapain di Instagram, hah?" tanya Sasuke sambil merebut ponsel Neji dan melihatnya.

Ada Foto kue mereka berdua dengan caption, "_Sarapan pagi bareng UchihaSasuke. UzumakiNaruto jangan cemburu ya! Kita Cuma temen kok!_

_#cake #breakfastwithSasuke #Cacuke #KuenyaSelfiesendiriloh #NejiGanteng #Coffe #Tiramisu #DoublelayerCheesecake #Cappucino #SasukeLovers # Sasukepo #Nejilicious_

Sasuke meringis melihat hastag Neji. "Dasar alay!" ejek Sasuke yang dibalas cuek oleh Neji karena dia sibuk makan kuenya. Sasuke memotong kecil tiramisu dan memakannya. 'Enak juga.' Pikirnya. Lalu matanya kembali ke arah ponsel Neji. Ada beberapa comment dan Like yang muncul. Populer juga dia, Batin Sasuke. Ia pun membaca komen itu.

_Sarapan pagi bareng UchihaSasuke. UzumakiNaruto jangan cemburu ya! Kita Cuma temen kok!_

_#cake #breakfastwithSasuke #Cacuke #KuenyaSelfiesendiriloh #NejiGanteng #Coffe #Tiramisu #DoublelayerCheesecake #Cappucino #SasukeLovers # Sasukepo #Nejilicious_

86 Likes

_Nejilicious _Neji Senpai bolos ya xixixi...

_Sasukelovers _wah, Neji beruntung sekali bisa sarapan sama Sasuke.

_Suigetsu _Oi! Cabe-cabean! Kau bolos ya?

_YamanakaIno _Mau dong!

_HyuugaHinata _Kak Neji bolos kan? Ku adukan ke papa loh!

_Haruno Sakura_Pasti kalian ke cafe bonheur kan? _YamanakaIno_ pulang sekolah kita kesana ya?

_UzumakiNaruto _Ih Neji sama Suke bolos ya? Kok nggak ngajak Naru sih? Neji jagain Suke ya :D

_UchihaItachi _Kau ngajak adikku bolos, hah!? Bilang sama Sasuke jangan pulang kalau nggak bawa kue dari cafe bonheur untukku!

_DanzoSai _Jaga mobilku baik-baik. Belikan aku kue juga dong!

_YamanakaIno _ _HarunoSakura _Oke!

_Orochimut _oooh ternyata kalian bolos ya, muridku yang ganteng? Awas kalau sampe dateng ke sekolah gak bawain kue, nanti Sensei cium~ mau?

Sasuke tertawa pelan. Ternyata dia lebih nista jika di dunia maya.

"Ah, aku sudah selesai." Kata Neji. Kemudian dia melihat sekeliling cafe ini, lumayan ramai. Dan suasana cafe ini sangat bagus untuk...

"Sasuke, ayo kita Selfie! Mumpung lagi ada di cafe sebagus ini." Kata Neji dengan noraknya. "Apa-apaan kau?" Tanya Sasuke mengrenyit heran.

"Ayolah! Pakai hapemu saja." Kata Neji. Sasuke pun menghela nafas dan memberikan ponselnya pada Neji.

"Ayo senyumlah sedikit." Neji mulai memasang pose cool ala model begitu pula Sasuke. Tapi tiba-tiba Neji berubah pose menjadi nyengir sambil berteriak, "SELFIE!"

CKREK!

Sasuke menahan amarah saat melihat beberapa orang terkikik geli melihat mereka, "Kau memalukan!"

"Tapi bukannya Naruto sering seperti itu saat selfie bersamamu? Aku posting di instagram ya." Kata Neji tanpa menoleh. "Naruto itu cewek." Balas Sasuke sambil mencomot tiramisunya yang tinggal setengah. "Dan jangan bikin hastag yang tidak-tidak, Neji!"

Neji hanya bergumam, "Oke."

Sasuke mengembalikan ponsel Neji dan begitu pula sebaliknya. "Kau ke counter itu dan pesan Tracle tart 5 potong untuk Suigetsu, Itachi, Sai, Hinata dan si Bakoro." Sasuke mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dan memberikannya kepada Neji.

Sambil menunggu, Sasuke membuka Instagramnya. Takut-takut jika Neji menulis hal aneh. Dan ternyata, benar saja. Ke-alayan Neji membuat Sasuke menyesal telah meminjamkan ponselnya ke Neji.

Fotonya sih keren, dia selalu keren kalau selfie, tapi caption dan hastagnya.

"_Selfie with si ganteng HyuugaNeji. Di CafeBonheur_

_Follow HyuugaNeji ya, orangnya ganteng banget bangetan. Gak percaya? Datang aja ke rumahnya."_

_#Sasukepo #ganteng #model #SelfiebarengNeji #Nejilicious #anak ayam #PacarnyaNaru #IloveyouNaru #bukanterongterongan #Cowokgantenglagiselfie #Hn #alalala #Bolos_

Sudah kuduga! Sebuah persimpangan muncul di dahi Sasuke, ia menatap Neji tajam lalu kembali menoleh ke ponselnya. Namanya juga cowok populer, noleh bentar, udah banyak notifications, batinnya narsis.

"_Selfie with si ganteng HyuugaNeji. Di CafeBonheur_

_Follow HyuugaNeji ya, orangnya ganteng banget bangetan. Gak percaya? Datang aja ke rumahnya."_

_#Sasukepo #Sasukelovers #ganteng #model #SelfiebarengNeji #Nejilicious #anak ayam #PacarnyaNaru #IloveyouNaru #bukanterongterongan #Cowokgantenglagiselfie #Hn #alalala #Bolos_

_15609 likes_

_Sasukelovers _Suke-senpai kok alay?

_DanzoSai_ Selfie kalian tidak ada bagus-bagusnya tanpa aku.

_Orochimut _Kan siswa kesayangan sensei bolos nih! Ke cafe gak ngajak sensei, sensei cium ya :* muaahh #jangansampeNaru-chantahu

_UchihaItachi _adek, sekolah dek! Sekolah! Malah selfie-an lagi di cafe.

_NamikazeKyuubi _Lo selingkuh sama Neji, ya? Minta kena bogem lo!

_InuzukaKiba _numpang lewat...

_Nejilicious _Kyaaa! Kalian berdua ganteng banget!

_Suigetsu _Heh! Dasar terong-terongan alay! Pake selfie-selfie-an segala. Buruan balik ke sekolah. Udah jam istirahat tahu! Pasti Neji yang bikin caption sama hastag. gue tahu lu orangnya gak alay kayak Neji, Sas.

_UzumakiNaruto _Suke belum kasih coklat sama Naru! Padahalkan Naru udah capek-capek buat coklat untuk Suke! Kok Neji posenya ikut-ikutan Naru sih? Plagiat! :P Suke, Naru lebih manis daripada Neji kan?

Sasuke pun membalas,

_UchihaSasuke _Maaf ya Sayang. Aku lagi di cafe nanti dirumah aja kita tukeran coklat. Aku punya kejutan untuk kamu. Kamu lebih manis kok dari Neji :* jangan ngambek ya.

_SasukeManiak _ Senpai! Kenapa gak pernah balas komenan kita? :P

_HarunoSakura _cieee Naru sama Suke mesraaaaa

_NaraShikamaru _Mendokusei... itu yang buat caption sama hastag pasti Neji.

_UzumakiNaruto _Iya Suke sayang :*

Neji meletakkan sekotak kue yang dibelinya, "Tuh udah aku beli. Sas, balik yuk." Ajak Neji sambil melihat jam.

"Coklat yang dipesan masih satu jam lagi, Neji." Kata Sasuke. "Kau bikin malu! Instagramku jadi alay tahu!" Neji pun hanya cengengesan. Lalu ia membuka ponselnya, "Gak papa kali, Sas. Liat deh, followersku nambah! Thanks ya, gak sia-sia punya temen yang gantengnya sederajat sama Tom Cruise!"

Sasuke mendengus, "Aku lebih ganteng dari Tom cruise, tahu!" Neji hanya berkata, "Ya, ya terserah!"

1 jam kemudian, coklat Sasuke pun selesai. Benar-benar sebesar guling dan bentuknya indah sekali.

"Ini dia, Tuan. Lebih baik jika disimpan di dalam freezer agar tidak meleleh." Kata Si Pelayan.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke singkat. Ia terlalu sibuk membawa kotak berisi coklat yang berukuran lumayan.

"Terima kasih. Silahkan berkunjung kembali!" Kata Pelayan itu.

"Sasuke bawa ke rumahku saja dulu. Kan rumahku dekat. Masukkan ke freezerku dulu. Lagian kau akan memberikan kue itu pas pulang sekolah kan? Keburu meleleh." Kata Neji yang dibalas 'Hn' oleh Sasuke.

Mereka pun sampai di rumah Neji. "Kau tidak takut dimarahi orang tuamu karena bolos?" tanya Sasuke. Neji tertawa pelan, "Mereka itu workaholic. Jadi kau tenang saja." Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah Neji.

"Ayo Sasuke! Foto coklat itu dan masukkan ke instagram." Pinta Neji.

"Nanti saja! Kalau di post ke instagram Naruto bakal tahu, tidak akan jadi kejutan namanya." Kata Sasuke sambil memasukkan coklat itu ke freezer.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, ponsel Sasuke berbunyi.

_Baka Aniki calling..._

"Halo?"

"_Halo, Sasuke! Kau bodoh, cepat pulang! Tadi ayah datang ke sekolah dan dia tahu kau bolos! Matilah kau adikku sayang. Pip!"_

Sasuke pun memasang wajah horor. Sial! Bagaimana mungkin ayahnya tahu? Dan apa yang ayahnya lakuka di sekolah? Sial! Sial! Sial! Dia harus pulang sekarang!

"Neji! Aku pulang sekarang! Aku ketahuan bolos! Kau datang ke rumahku jam 3 untuk makan coklat sama-sama. Itu pun kalau aku selamat dari ocehan orang tuaku." Sasuke pun beranjak pergi bersamacoklat dan mobilnya. Meninggalkan Neji yang mematung, "Good luck, temanku yang kece!"

Sasuke saat ini sedang dihakimi oleh kedua orang tuanya. "Ayah tidak percaya kau bolos hanya karena ingin membeli coklat. Kau tidak pernah bolos, Sasuke. Ayah kecewa padamu kau ingin membuat malu ayah? Kau bisa telpon pembantu disini untuk membeli coklat tanpa harus membolos kan?" Kata Fugaku sambil memandang Sasuke tajam. Sasuke hanya tertunduk diam.

" Sudahlah, Ayah. Jangan bentak dia lagi. Lagipula, dia kan baru sekali bolos." Kata Mikoto menenangkan suaminya. "Sasuke, kamu ganti baju dulu. Oh iya, ibu membelikanmu coklat di kulkas. Kau bisa ambil disana."

Dengan itu, Sasuke pun beranjak langsung ke dapur untuk mengambil coklat pemberian ibunya. dan membawanya ke kamarnya. Ia tampak tak ambil hati akan perkataan ayahnya. Lebih tepatnya tidak peduli. Ia membuka coklat yang dibelinya tadi. Tampaknya enak, tapi ini kan buat Naruto. Sasuke pun membuka coklat dari ibunya dan memakan sepotong. Fatalnya, dia lupa kalau dia tidak boleh makan coklat! Dia bisa mimisan!

'Enak juga.' Batin Sasuke sambil terus memakan coklat itu. tak lama, ia merasa hidungnya panas. Sesuatu di dalam hidungnya ingin keluar. kepalanya berkunang-kunang dan keluarlah darah dari hidungnya.

"Sial! Aku kan tidak boleh makan coklat!" Ujar Sasuke kesal.

BRUK!

Ia pun ambruk tak sadarkan diri dengan darah mengalir dari hidungnya.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto saat ia berada di depan pintu kamar Sasuke. Ia ternyata tidak sendiri, ada Kiba, Neji, Sai, Gaara, Shikamaru, Itachi, Kyuubi dan Suigetsu.

"Tidak ada jawaban. Apa kita buka saja ya?" Kata Neji. Ia pun membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Naruto tampak bersemangat karena akan diberikan kejutan oleh Sasuke-nya itu.

"SUKE SAYANG! NARU DAT-" Ucapan Naruto terputus saat melihat Sasuke terbaring tak sadarkan diri di lantai.

"Ya ampun! Ini mengerikan sekali!" Kata Kiba sambil bergidik ngeri. Bagaiman tidak, Sasuke tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri, dengan tubuh **DILUMURI OLEH COKLAT!**

Seluruh orang yang ada disitu terdiam mencerna apa yang terjadi hingga mereka semua berteriak, "HHYYYAAAAAAAA!"

"Sudah kubilang kisah wanita coklat itu benar-benar ada!" Seru Kiba dengan paniknya.

"T-Tapi bukankah kisah itu tidak benar adanya alias hoax?" Tanya Sai dengan terbata.

"Kisah itu benar-benar terjadi, bodoh! Lihat sepupumu jadi korban!" Teriak Kiba.

"Apa maksud kalian? Apa hubungannya dengan mitos jaman dulu itu?" Tanya Itachi dengan gelisah.

"Kejadiannya tadi pagi, saat pergi ke sekolah, kami bertiga dihampiri oleh Wanita coklat yang menjelma menjadi Naruto. Ia bertanya, 'Lebih suka yang manis atau yang pahit?' kami tidak menjawab dan Sasuke kabur duluan. Mungkin dia dendam sama Sasuke.

Mereka beralih ke arah Naruto yang sibuk membangunkan Sasuke. Sasuke pun bangun dan kaget melihat keadaannya yang telah berlumuran coklat.

"Sasuke! Syukurlah kau sadar! Wanita coklat itu menaruh dendam padamu!" Kata Kiba dengan dramatis. Sasuke menelan ludah, "K-Kau benar. Wanita coklat! Ini perbuatan WANITA COKLAT!" Kata Sasuke dengan histeris.

"HEY! WANITA COKLAT HILANGKAN KUTUKANMU DARI ADIKKU!" Ujar Itachi sambil menunjuk langit-langit kamar Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan kalian? Wanita coklat? Jadi ini gara-gara yang tadi pagi? Ya ampun, tidak ada yang namanya wanita coklat, Kiba. Tadi pagi itu memang beneran Naru kok. Naru buat dua coklat. Dan Naru gak tahu Sasuke suka yang manis atau yang pahit, jadi Naru tanya. Eh! Kalian malah kabur." Kata Naruto sambil cemberut.

Sasuke merasa bodoh, "Maaf ya, Sayang. Aku gak tahu. Ini semua salah Kiba!" tunjuknya pada Kiba.

"Sudah! Sudah! Jangan pada marah-marahan. Ayo makan coklatnya yang kau beli tadi Sasuke." Kata Sai yang disambut anggukan oleh yang lainnya.

Sasuke pun panik. "Aniki, kau lihat ada coklat besar di freezer tidak?" Itachi menggeleng, "Freezer kita hanya ada tomat-tomat bekumu, Sasuke."

Neji menatap Sasuke tak percaya, "Jangan bilang coklat yang ada di tubuhmu itu adalah lelehan dari coklat berbentuk Naruto, Sasuke?"

"Sial! Kenapa bisa aku sebodoh ini." Kata Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Coklat bentuk Naruto?" Tanya Suigetsu. Neji mengangguk, "Iya, coklat yang seukuran guling itu pasti meleleh karena tidak dimasukkan ke dalam Freezer dan mengenai seluruh tubuh Sasuke."

"Dan ini bukan perbuatan wanita coklat!" Kata Sasuke sambil menatap tajam Kiba yang cengengesan.

"Yah! Jadi kita makan apa dong?" rengek Kyuubi kelaparan.

Tak lama datanglah Mikoto membawa Nampan beris beberapa potong kue coklat.

"Hai, anak-anak! Bibi membawa kue coklat untuk kalian. Ya ampun Sasuke! Apa yang terjadi padamu, Nak?" Kata Mikoto kaget melihat anaknya yang berlumuran coklat.

"Coklat yang ia beli meleleh, Bi." Kata Naruto sambil mengelap wajah sang kekasih. Biar mesra di depan ibu mertua gitu loh!

Mikoto tertawa pelan, "Ganti bajumu, Sasuke. Kau tampak lengket sekali." Kata Mikoto sambil berlalu pergi.

Mereka pun menikmati kue coklat buatan bibi Mikoto dengan senangnya. Sasuke yang sudah mandi dan mengganti baju tampak memeluk Naruto erat.

"Happy Valentine, My beloved Dobe." Bisiknya di telinga Naruto.

"Happy Valentine too, My charming Teme." Balas Naruto.

"Hei! Ayo kita Selfie!" Ajak Neji yang di setujui oleh mereka semua. Neji mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memasangnya di Tongsis (tongkat narsis).

"Ready? One two three! SELFIE!" Teriak Neji dan...

CKREK!

Sasuke terkekeh pelan melihat ponselnya. Ia melihat instagram Neji. Tampak fotonya dan Naruto yang tengah berciuman, Kyuubi dan Itachi yang saling berpelukan. Gaara yang mencium pipi Neji yang tengah nyengir, Sui dan Sai ber-peace ria dan Shikamaru yang tertidur.

"_HAPPY VALENTINE ALL! Makan-makan bareng di rumah si kakak beradik yang kece UchihaItachi & UchihaSasuke. Ada UzumakiNaruto UzumakiKyuubi Gaara DanzoSai Suigetsu InuzukaKiba & NaraShikamaru._

_#HappyValentine #Friends #BFF #Nejilicious #Sasukelovers #BabyNaru #ItaKyuuFC #SasuNaruFC #ShikaKibaFC #NejiGaaFC #Coklat #ThanksbibiMikoto #Selfie #kiss #hug #Wanitacoklatitugakada #tralala #aweu #cikidaw #lopelopediudara #Nejipalingganteng_

_22356 likes_

_HarunoSakura_ wah! Seru kayaknya. Cieee SasuNaru pake kissing segala :*

_YamanakaIno _ihhh gak ngajak-ngajak! Happy Valentine juga!

_SasukeLovers _Kyaaaa! Sasuke senpai mesra banget!

_BabyNaru _kapan yah bisa nyium Naru kayak gitu

_UzumakiKyuubi _Oi! Sai! Gue tau kalau lo tuh masuk klub _#BabyNaru_ kan?

_BabyNaru _Diam-diam aja kenapa? pake dikasih tahu segala! Jadi gak misterius nih kesannya.

_HyuugaNeji _WAHHH! Followersku nambah! Dan aku gak pernah dapat likers sebanyak itu! oh, oh oh it's magic you know~

_YamanakaIno _Neji alay deh :P

_Suigetsu DanzoSai _kita bedua paling kece disitu

_DanzoSai Suigetsu _Bener banget!

_UchihaItachi _Dasar terong-terongan *tunjuk atas*

_DanzoSai _Diam keriput!

_Orochimut _HAPPY VALENTINE SEMUA! BESOK KE KANTOR SENSEI YA! BIAR DIKASIH CIUMAN SEMUANYA! _#CiumanmanisdariOrochisensei_

Sasuke mematikan ponselnya dan meletakkan di meja samping tempat tidur. Ia pun memeluk Naruto yang tertidur di pelukannya. Mencium pipi sang kekasih sebentar dan ikut tertidur menuju ke alam mimpi.

THE END

A/N

Apakah kali ini alurnya kecepatan? Aku merasa gitu. But, finally! I finished this fic. Thank you so much for you guys who reading it. And I know this fic is too OOC :D

RnR please?

Flaw


End file.
